En el frío
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: Nada mejor que pasar un rato interesante con tu Slytherin favorita muriéndote de frío en el Bosque Prohibído. / Lemmon explícito, este FanFiction participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece . . Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

Este FanFiction participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

* * *

><p><strong>En el frío<strong>

En cuanto la clase de pociones termina, sales por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, por si a Snape se le ocurre quitarte más puntos. Sin prestar atención a tu alrededor, caminas por los pasillos hacia tu sala común para descansar un rato, ya que tu clase de encantamientos no inicia hasta en dos horas.

Ya tenías codo tu descanso planeado cundo chocas con alguien, y ese alguien resulta ser _ella_.

—¡Ten cuidado por dónde caminas, _sangresucia_ inmunda! —te grita Daphne Greengrass, pero en los ojos se nota que no quiere decirlo. Sus amigas Slytherin se ríen de ti y siguen caminando, pero ella te agarra rápidamente por el antebrazo y te susurra en el oído:

—Bosque prohibido.

Tan rápido como llego se va, y no hubieras creído que ese encuentro fue real de no ser por el perfume que se mantuvo en tu camisa y piel.

En un segundo te olvidas de todos tus planes y sales corriendo hacia tu sala común, solo para dejar tu bolsa tirada en tu habitación y buscar desordenadamente un condón en la caja de Anthony.

Sales como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hall del colegio, atropellando a unas seis personas y pisando a otras cuatro, pero no te interesa. Tu solo piensas en llegar al punto de encuentro a tiempo. En cuanto sales de Hogwarts maldices pues el clima está helado, aunque no sabes qué te esperabas.

La mayoría de los alumnos están entrando para buscar refugio en sus salas comunes, pero tú como imbécil que eras seguiste corriendo hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, oscuro y tenebroso. Por una milésima de segundo tu conciencia te advierte que esta es una de las peores ideas que has tenido en tu vida, pero luego recuerdas el perfume de Daphne y se te pasa.

Ahí te quedas unos diez minutos parado, pensando con ansias qué harían en el solitario bosque; si el condón aguantaría o si ella siquiera vendría. Justo cuando te lamentabas no haberte comido unas mentas, alguien te agarra la mano, y allí estaba ella, con su piel blanca y su cabello rubio.

Intentas decir algo, como lo bien que le queda su uniforme de Slytherin o su peinado nuevo, pero ella se coloca el dedo índice encima de los labios y comienza a caminar, guiándote hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido.

La caminata no fue larga, pero sí lo suficiente para alejarles de la civilización estudiantil, y ella se recuesta en un manzano gigante. No sabes qué hacer al principio y todo se vuelve incómodo, mientras tú te ajustabas tu corbata y ella se quitaba los zapatos, y luego de unos segundos bufa.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato, Boot… —pregunta ella con sorna —… o vas a hacer _algo_?

Eso era todo lo que necesitabas escuchar para que, en dos zancadas, te pusieses rente a ella y estamparas tus labios sobre los de ella. La tensión sexual es casi insoportable, por lo que no solo comienzas a lamerle los labios, sino a agarrarla por la cintura y desabrocharle la túnica.

Daphne comienza a gemir con ganas y te regodeaste por tu triunfo, abandonando su boca para comenzar a hacerle chupetones en el cuello y la clavícula.

—¡Terry! —chilló ella en protesta, pero a ti te cae en oídos sordos y simplemente continuas con tu tarea de sacarle la camisa lo más rápido posible.

Entre los dos lograron quitarle el chaleco a la chica, su camisa y tu corbata, y miraste con lujuria el sostén negro de encaje que tenía.

Éstas Slytherin definitivamente sabían cómo comprar ropa.

Agradeciéndole a todos los dioses que esta vez el clic estaba al frente (evitándole una vergonzosa escena como la vez pasada), quitaste la prenda y agarraste con tu boca uno de los pezones erectos.

—¡T-Terry, dios! —la oyes exclamar, pero tú estás concentrado en tu tarea, saboreando uno de los pechos con tu lengua y masajeando el otro.

No sabes cómo ni cuándo, pero ella te desabrocha tu pantalón y te lo quita, dejándote solamente en camisa y bóxer. Por un omento te detienes y la miras entre la niebla de deseo, y Daphne simplemente se saca la falda y su ropa interior también negra (¿dónde compraban esa ropa combinada? Te preguntaste vagamente) y cuando viste su parte íntima tragaste con fuerza. Tus bóxer te apretaban tanto que te los quitaste de un manotazo, dejándolos encima de la pila de ropa, pero la camisa la colocaste ne el suelo con delicadeza, y los dos quedaron completamente desnudos.

A pesar de que todavía estaba congelando, ni tú ni ella sentían frío, sino un calor profundo que tenían que compartir con el otro. Con un suspiro Daphne se acostó encima de la cabeza boca arriba, y no tardaste en posicionarte encima de ella, apoyándote en tus antebrazos para no lastimarla. A última hora te acordaste del condón, y con una torpeza inusual en ti lo colocaste en tu miembro punzante. Daphne simplemente alzó una ceja y no dijo nada.

Cuando terminaste, volviste tu mirada hacia su rostro, y todo su cuerpo sentía el de ella; cómo sus pechos se aplastaban contra el tuyo, sus suaves piernas y sus manos, que ahora se enredaban en su cabello.

—Eres hermosa ¿sabes? —dices con voz ronca, y no te importa que eso haya sonado como el peor cliché de la historia.

Sin esperar respuesta (porque conociéndola, seguramente se burlaría de ti), ingresaste tu miembro en su parte íntima con lentitud, y no te detuviste hasta que no llegaste hasta el final. Tan apretada.

La miras de reojo por si tiene algún dolor o incomodidad, pero ella solo gime y se remueve bajo tuyo, y comienza el vaivén.

Al principio estaban descoordinados: tu ibas demasiado rápido y ella demasiado lento, pero al cabo de unos segundos logran sincronizarse, y sus pechos; sus muslos; su vientre; todo choca contra ti en perfecta concordancia, y de alguna manera terminan besándose.

Sus gemidos rápidamente se convierten en gritos y alaridos de placer, y tu desenredas sus manos de tu cabello para entrelazarlas con las tuyas, y el vaivén queda como un ritmo violento y apasionado.

Tú te vienes primero con un gemido demasiado alto que sonó a "Daphne", llenándola por completo y haciendo que ella también culminara de placer con un grito. Tienes la vista llena de puntos de colores, los oídos te zumban y jamás en tu vida te has sentido mejor; esta escapada fue mucho mejor que las anteriores.

Un poco tarde te das cuenta de que estas completamente encima de ella sin apoyo, y que por más cómodos que sean sus senos debías de cambiarte. El agarrarla por la cintura y girarte en ti mismo debió de ser lo más fácil que hiciste esta tarde, y aunque dejaste tu mano en su cadera, esperaste a que ella la retirara y comenzase a cambiarse, como siempre hacía.

Daphne nunca se movió, y ladeaste la cabeza aun poco para intentar ver si se había quedado dormida, pero está tan despierta como siempre, y te mira con una mirada de advertencia que lo decía todo: "Si dices una sola palabra, te me vas a ir a la mierda".

Así pues, no te atreviste a abrir la boca y simplemente temblaste un poco por el clima y miraste el cielo.

¿Qué importaba un poco de frío cuando podías estar con la persona que más querías?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> I REGRET NOTHING. Es mi segunda vez escribiendo un Lemmon, así que todavía me falta práctica, pero creo que me ha quedado mejor que la anterior. En el reto me tocó un Ravenclaw/Slytherin en el Bosque Prohibido entre clases, así que aquí esta.

Review, sugerencias, comentarios, todo bien recibido.


End file.
